Dirty Little Secret
by LostHawk
Summary: With the ether safely in hiding, the 9 realms put to piece, and wait was that Loki? Contains Spoilers from Thor 2 - The Dark world.


**A/N- What's this? A fan-fiction? From me? But I haven't updated my others in ages?! Well that will be changing soon J ive just had some writters block where I want my more serious fics to go etc etc etc…. So as a treat for my absence I bring you A FANFICTION! **

**WARNING – SPOILERS FROM THOR 2! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

The guard walked into the throne room, a look of remorse on his face, he walked up to the foot of the remains of Odin's throne and bowed his head in greeting, His staff held loosely in his right hand while his helmet rested atop his head, a clear sign of his guard status in Asgard.

"My lord," the guard slowly looked back up to his king "we found a body" the guards eyes grew sad like he was sad over the news he had discovered while at battle with the dark elves and Malekith.

Odin's eyes grew wary fearing it may have been his own son that the body belonged to, he searched the guard's eyes to see if he could confirm or deny it without words, as if sensing Odin's worry, he steeled his eyes effectively telling Odin it was not Thor that was dead but...

"Loki" Odin said the word with no feeling, almost as if it was any other word, well name, in the whole of the universe. And the look the guard now held in his eyes conformed it.

"He deserved to die in my opinion, only reason he was alive was Frigga, and now..." Odin's voice cracked slightly as he spoke the last few words "now she is dead"

"Yes. Pity that wasn't it? But there needed to be some bait for us to get out and get to Malekith "by the end of the sentence the guard was sneering with a devilish look in his eyes. The mention of his wife being no more than bait however snapped Odin's final cord.

"ENOUGH! You think you have the right to speak of my wife in that tone! LOKI WAS A MURDERER HE DESERVED TO DIE MY WIFE WAS NOT BAIT SHE WAS A QUEEN! SHE WAS YOUR QUEEN! THE QUEEN OF ASGARD. A RACE YOU BELONG TO!" Odin shouted at the guard who was still sneering and looking extremely devilish.

"No. No she is not my queen, you are not my king, and I am not asgardian. Remember?" The guard began his change back into his true form "I am Loki. Of JOTUNHEIM!" Loki shouted the last part as if that would get it through Odin's thick skull.

"Loki!" Odin growled, "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SIDING WITH THE DARK ELVES! YOU SHOWED THEM INTO ASGARD LIKE YOU DID THE FROST GIANTS!"

"Your trust in me Odin, to believe I actually was on Malekith's side, do tell me Odin why you think that and actually, how? For the past year I have been locked in a cell in Asgard's dungeons. What makes you think I could possibly find any way to talk to Malekith or anyone?"

"You're a monster Loki, and you were where you belonged in those Dungeons and will be returning to them, your secret passages are all over Asgard what's to make me believe you when you say you haven't been contacting him and gong to meet him and bringing him through with his forces using these passages! You did it with the frost giants!"

"The simple fact that not even I have found a way out of those dungeons, and besides, if I hadn't killed Laufey you would be dead you self"

"Laufey was nothing Asgard's warriors couldn't handle! Thor was there, he could have handled Laufey, You only did it because you WANTED the thrown for horrible reasons! You tried to rule earth when you failed with Asgard! That is what you are Loki A FAILURE! The only reason you're here today is FRIGGA! If it wasn't for her I would have been rid of you long ago, If I had my way you would be-"

"Dead? Is that what?" Loki sneered as he held the dagger that was firmly planted into Odin's Heart "You wanted me no more but dead, sadly Odin, that's you at this current moment"

Dropping the dagger and letting his hand off of Odin's back Loki allowed Odin to fall to the floor with a *Thump* when he reached the intended destination, with a wave of his hands, Odin was gone and was no more but a memory.

Changing himself into Odin, Loki took up residence on the throne once more and awaited the arrival of Thor, who was bound to be coming soon.

And there he was no more than 5 minutes later was Thor stood in front of him.

'Well' Loki thought 'This out to be fun'.

* * *

**A/N – Yeah…. So that's this… just a one shot, I wrote ¾ of this on my way back from the cinema today. **

**Oh and THE FILM IS AMAZING remember there is 2 post credit scenes, one mid credits after the picture credits, then another after the long boring black screened credits. **

**Promise ill update my others soon I swear! We have horrid internet and it was installed late and writer's block as well, basically, I failed to update when I said I would… opps. Sorry! Please don't shoot arrows at me ;)**

**~ LostHawk**


End file.
